


Toys

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shota, Shota Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds his Daddy's box of toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains a *very* underaged Cas, if that's not your thing, maybe don't read this.
> 
> NOTE: This author does not condone incest, underage sex, etc. This story is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
>  
> 
> This story doesn't technically have any dean/cas in it, it's mostly just cas doin' stuff.

In the back of Daddy's closet is a wooden box full of toys that Cas isn’t allowed to play with. They're _special_ toys, but Daddy only uses them on himself and not Cas! Cas thinks it's unfair, he's a big boy! But Daddy won't let him no matter how much he asks or whines or throws a fit. So, Cas decides, he has to be sneaky.

  
One night, when Daddy is sleeping soundly, Cas slips out of bed and goes to the closet. The box is still in the back, hidden by a pile of pants. Piled inside the box are the toys! Cas grins, pleased with himself for being so sneaky. He grabs the box, arms barely fitting around the thing, and walks quietly out of the closet, out of Daddy's room, down the hall, and to his room. He doesn’t use his room, he usually sleeps with Daddy, but he needs privacy and here is the perfect place to get it. He puts the box down next to his bed and goes to examine the contents. Daddy's toys are odd, they vary widely in size and shape and color. Some are long, tube like things with rounded ends. Some are shaped like balls and some look like _thingies_. There are some that are really big, and some that are as little as his pinkie finger. He picks one that looks like a tube with rounded ends, it's pink and clearish, not too small or too big. He pulls his Batman pajama shirt over his head, slips his Batman pajama pants down off of his legs, and then wiggles out of his pair of little green briefs. He hops up on the bed excitedly, holding the toy tightly in his hand. He lays down on his back maneuvers the thing down between his legs. It's a little awkward, but not too much. He presses the thing down, down, until it's pushing against his hole. He bites his lip and pushes harder, until it breeches him.

  
It feels wrong, not like when Daddy puts his fingers in Cas at all, it _hurts_. He lets out a small whimper, maybe he's not a big boy after all. It's then that he remembers that Daddy doesn’t just stick his fingers in, he uses _lube_! Cas pulls the toy out and goes quickly back to the box. Sure enough, there, in the bottom, is a bottle of the clear stuff, already half used.

  
He climbs back up on the bed and opens the bottle. The gel is cool against his fingers and his thingie perks up at the familiar smell, catching on that it's special playtime. Cas rubs the gel all over the toy, up and down its slippery length. He rubs some on his hole too, working it inside a bit. This time, when he pushes it in, it doesn’t hurt so bad. It's still uncomfortable, the pressure is foreign and the toy is stretching his hole all the way around the way Daddy's fingers never do. He pushes and pushes until he gets to the end of the toy, which is flared just enough that he can't get it inside. He's breathing heavily now, and sweating just a little bit because, despite his determination and all the lube, it still hurts a bit. He waits, leaving it still for several long minutes until his hole is used to being open. Then he starts to move it again, in and out and in and out. It feels odd, and while it no longer hurts so much, it doesn’t feel particularly good either. He moves it this way and that, trying to make it feel good, but it doesn’t. He frowns to himself, whenever Daddy plays with his toys he always seems like he's having a really good time. Maybe he needs a different toy.

  
When he pulls the toy out it makes an icky squelching sound, and Cas drops the dirty toy quickly back into the box. He searches around for another, settling on a flesh colored one that looks like a thingie. In fact, it looks a bit like Daddy's thingie! Cas smiles, now he can find out what it would feel like to have Daddy's thingie inside of him! Maybe if Daddy knows that Cas is a big enough boy to have a thingie inside of him, he'll give him his.

  
He slathers the toy in lube, so much that it drips off of then end onto the bed. He has a _much_ harder time getting this one inside, it's a _lot_ bigger than anything he's ever put in himself before. For a split second, he even thinks that maybe his Daddy is right not to put his thingie in Cas if it would hurt like this. But then he grits his teeth and presses the toy further, he _is_ a big boy and he's going to prove it.

  
By the time he has the toy all the way inside, he's barely holding back tears. It hurts _so much_ and it doesn’t feel good _at all_. He's confused, he'd been sure that once he tried the toys they'd feel good for him like they do for Daddy. He's about to give up and pull it out when his hand slips and hits a previously unseen switch on the bottom of the toy. Cas shrieks as the toy begins to vibrate, shocking the nerve endings in his sensitive hole. He quickly stuffs his fist into his mouth, hoping that Daddy didn’t hear him. _Now_ it feels good. It feels like he's getting shocked inside his hole, but in a really really good way. His thingie, which had become soft because of the pain, is almost immediately hard again, and leaking. He doesn’t touch the toy again, he just lets it sit there inside of him and vibrate while he brings his hand up to touch himself. He wraps his hand loosely around his thingie and pulls it up and down. It's not really something he does, usually Daddy sucks on his thingie after he gives Cas special kisses, but he has seen Daddy do this to himself and he always seemed pretty happy. Cas understands, it feels very _very_ good. He pulls faster and faster until, with a groan, he comes all over his tummy.

  
He has to get the toy out quickly after that, because the vibrations are too much. When it's out his hole feels weird, sore and empty. He reaches down to touch his hole and finds it incredibly sensitive and wet with lube, he hisses and pulls his hand back. After that he drops the lube and the toy back into the box and sneaks into the kitchen to clean himself off before carrying the box back to Daddy's room and slipping it back into its place. He climbs back into bed and snuggles up to Daddy, wincing at the pain in his bottom.  
  
If Dean notices how Cas has trouble sitting the next day, he doesn’t think anything of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://babes-in-the-woods.tumblr.com/about)!


End file.
